


The “lost” child

by princessofdawn0718



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Me combining canon and ideas that I came up with, painful stuff, so much theorizing, will probably be null and void in a few episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofdawn0718/pseuds/princessofdawn0718
Summary: The story of the lost child of the wind ignis and what really happened to himAKA My refusal to let go of my theory that Haru is the missing male lost child instead of Bohman that I decided to make a fanfic to make it work





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the entire fanfic in the span of 24 hours. I wanted to write it while I still had the ideas after the recent episode and before the next episode (or episodes) comes and makes all this invalid

For the past 4 years that I’ve been alive, I’ve had an alright life. I have a mom, dad, and an older brother. My parents were very caring towards us, and my brother and I would play together a lot despite the 10 year age gap we had. 

But then I had my happy life taken away from me, in the worse possible way...

I don’t remember how it happened or who did it, all I know is that one day I woke up in a strange empty room. It was small, there were no windows, and I was alone. The only things in the room were my duel disk and a headset. 

I was scared, I didn’t know where I was or where my family was, but I had to duel here. And while I liked dueling with my brother, I wasn’t very good at it since I just started. So I put the headset on and saw the word “duel” flash by. I was dueling in a VR program or something. I wasn’t sure what was happening, but I lost the duel.

And that’s when the most horrible pain got sent through my body. I screamed as I felt my entire body get shocked. It lasted probably a few seconds, but it felt way longer. The shock sent me tumbling to the ground, adding even more pain.

I quickly took off the headset and threw it across the room. Tears running down my face as I cry. “I don’t want to be here! Mommy, Daddy, Nii-san, where are you! I want to go home!” I screamed and cried for what felt like hours until my voice was hoarse and I was exhausted to the point I passed out. 

I thought it was a horrible dream I had, that I would be back home with my family, but the white walls slapped me back into the cruel reality that I was still trapped in. When I sat up, I saw that a tray was in front of me. All that was on it was a small juice box and some food. I couldn’t remember the last time I had something to eat so I silently and quickly ate.

I didn’t know how long I was trapped in that room. Days? Months? Would I ever see my family again? Would I ever leave this place? Questions that sometimes ran through my mind as I was forced to duel, endure constant pain until I couldn’t feel my body, and nearly starve as I was only rewarded food if I won duels. I couldn’t even sleep a lot because I would be forced awake with nightmares of being shocked, even though I wouldn’t be wearing the headset.

Sometimes I heard a voice, words like “Get up” and “Think of Three things” but the voice sounded so far away that I barley could hear it. I’m not sure if it was just me imagining things or if there was someone there, and I don’t think I ever will find out. 

What felt like an endless hell was finally gone as I was finally freed from that place. It was great to see things, anything, that wasn’t the same eerie room. But that incident left scars on me, both body and mind, that will probably never go away.

I was carried by someone into an ambulance, but I was scared. I hadn’t interacted with another person in so long. They tried their best to calm me down as I was fighting against their hold. 

They asked me questions. Stuff like what my name was, my age, my family. I heard people talking, and learned that I wasn’t the only one taken there. Apparently there were 5 others, and we were all taken to a hospital. It’s too bad that I never met them, but I hope they got to go back to their families. 

I was in a hospital room, machines and stuff hooked onto me. And when some people came in the room, I screamed and looked away. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I curled up. It was my parents and brother. I knew that, I knew that and yet I reacted like they were strangers. It hurt me, but it hurt them too since I heard my mom bawling and my father and brother trying to hold back from breaking down too. 

After a few minutes, I finally relaxed and turned to face them. They had tears down their faces and looked tired. “O-Oh, my poor baby!” “Son...” “Little brother...” They slowly walked closer so they were standing by my bed side, like they were afraid of scaring me away. I hated feeling scared of my own family, but I couldn’t help the instinctive reflex. 

My mom bent down and grabbed my left hand in hers. “I-It’s alright now, we’re here. You’re here” She gripped it a bit tighter, and trying to restrain herself from crying. But I started crying instead, crying as hard as when I first was brought to that horrible place. 

Remember when I said I had gotten scars from that incident? 

“Mommy, I-I can’t feel your hands. I can’t feel m-my arm at all!”

That was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent days in the hospital. Doctors running tests on me, trying to figure out what else could be wrong with me. In the end, they said that I had developed PTSD and that because I was shocked so many times, my left arm was paralyzed. Not having any feeling in the lower half, it made sense since that was where my duel disk was all the time. 

When I was discharged, my brother gave me a piggyback ride to the car and finally, we returned home. My brother carried me to my room and set me down on the bed, I was so tired after everything that happened. And I felt relief as for the first time in months, I was able to sleep without any nightmares. 

I woke up to the smell of food, actual food. My brother told me that our parents made a big feast for my return and that he came to get me. I was so happy that I was quickly trying to get out of bed, but I forgot about my body’s condition. If not for my brother catching me, I would’ve face planted on the floor. 

We ate in the kitchen, ironically it was very quiet. It worried me, I felt scared again. I hated feeling like this. When we finished, my brother helped me to the living room, our parents coming in a few minutes later after cleaning the dishes. We all sat close together, and I knew what was finally gonna happen.

Talking about what happened while I was gone. My family decided to explain what happened first. They told me about how one day I didn’t come home. My parents had called the police and they all searched for me at first. But after days turned into weeks, they gave up. The police had told them that there were 5 other kids reported as missing too, which caught my attention as they were most likely the ones I heard about.

My mom told me how she lost sleep from worry, my dad said he felt like he was in a constant panic, and my brother said he cried almost everyday while hoping that I would come back. And when I asked how long I was gone, they told me six months. 

It was horrible to hear that I caused my family so much pain for such a long time. But at the same time, it wasn’t my fault. It was whoever it was that tore me away from my family. They caused all this pain to both me and my family, but it was hard to hate someone when I don’t even know who it was that caused this.

Finally, they all looked at me, and asked to explain my side of the story. What happened to me, and at first I couldn’t because of those horrible memories. I was shaking badly, tears starting to run down my face. At least they weren’t rushing me, my parents telling me to take my time as my brother rubbed circles around my back to calm me down. And after what felt like hours, I told the three of them the story. 

I told them about how I was in the empty white room. How I was forced to duel against my will, and how I was rewarded and punished for when I won or lost a duel. Horrified looks on their faces as I explained. They asked me stuff like where this place I was at was, who did it, where the other kids were. But I couldn’t, because I didn’t know either. 

About 4 years pass by. I was able to talk with my family comfortably, which was the only good thing that improved. My arm still paralyzed, most likely for life. I still suffered nightmares that often my parents and brother would let me sleep in their room. I would still get very scared around people that weren’t my family, and combined with my physical condition, my parents agreed that it would be best to homeschool me. 

It was hard trying to get back to my normal life, but I had my family with me as my support. I felt that as long as I had them with me, I could continue living. 

But unfortunately, that feeling couldn’t last. No matter how much I wish it did.


	3. Chapter 3

One normal day, me and my family were driving home. It was dark out and I was tired so I was taking a nap. Suddenly, I felt a chill run down my body. A feeling of unease, that at first I didn’t know why I felt. But then I saw something flash on the monitor that was in the front of the car. I didn’t even know what it was, but it looked like a little green man with red eyes flying on the screen. 

And it seemed like I was the only one able to see it. 

I didn’t know what it was, and I didn’t want to sound crazy. But when it gave me this... look and disappeared from the screen, I understood. I understood that the green thing was the cause of my unease, why I felt a chill through my body, and why I felt those things. 

It wanted me dead.

Before I could warn my family, the car started to malfunction. There was yelling, panicking, just chaos. And then the car is heading towards a building. Crash, screams, so much happened all at once. The car caught on fire, and there were sirens. My parents bodies were limp, I couldn’t see where my brother was, and I felt myself starting to lose conscious. But before I did, I saw the little green man flicker back on the screen. 

It looked like it was smiling as it left and the screen shut off. My eyes closed as my vision went dark. I was dead, just like the green thing wanted. 

Except that I wasn’t. 

I woke up to the sight of white and a beeping noise. I was in a hospital again. There wasn’t anyone in the room. There were so many thoughts running through my head. What happened? Where is my family? I felt scared, I felt like panicking, I felt like crying, screaming, anything. But exhaustion took over my body first, and I closed my eyes. 

When I woke up again, there was a nurse on my bedside. She looked busy until her gaze moved towards me to see that I was awake. “How are you feeling?” she asked me. “F-Fine” I managed to respond. “That’s good. At least you’re able to still talk.” She then turned back to whatever she was doing and the room went silent again. 

After a while, I managed to speak again “W-Where is.....my family?” She looked at me with what looked like a sad expression. She didn’t say anything and seemed to be lost in thought for a good minute. “I’ll have the doctor explain, I’m sorry.” That’s all she said as she left, leaving me alone once again. 

I didn’t like that. Did something happen to them? Are they alright? Where are they? Why aren’t they with me here right now? 

A few minutes later, the nurse came back with someone who was most likely the doctor. While I did want to know what happened and where my family was, I was scared. I didn’t want to know, but the doctor explained anyways. 

He told me that our car seemed to have malfunctioned. Causing us to get into a horrible accident where the car was sent into a building and caught on fire. Helped came quickly and the fire was put out before the building itself got set on fire. I knew that none of what happened was just a mere accident, that was on purpose by the green thing. But I couldn’t say that. 

He then said that my parents had died instantly from the collision with the building. My brother and I managed to survive since we were in the back, but we almost didn’t make it. My heart actually stopped for a bit in the car, but luckily I was revived. 

Then the doctor explained me and my brother’s conditions. Some broken bones that should heal in a matter of months, but horrible burn marks that would most likely leave scars. I finally looked down to see that I had bandages all over my body. They covered my arms, legs, stomach area and around my head. As for my brother, he was in a similar condition as me, but was in a coma. The doctor had no idea when or if my brother would ever wake up. 

He finally stopped talking because I couldn’t take the new anymore. I knew that it wouldn’t be good, but it was just too much to take in. I started crying again, just like after that incident. But this time, I cried even harder, forcing myself to accept that I’ve lost my family.


	4. Chapter 4

I spent about a year recovering in the hospital. And I’ve never been so happy to be able to walk after that incident and the accident, even still just having all my limbs. Besides when the nurse or doctor would check up on me, I spent my time alone. I had asked for some work books and novels as I continued with my learning. I figured it was something my parents would want me to continue doing. 

Sometimes the nurse would take me to the outside area to walk around and get out of bed for some exercise. I didn’t like it, but it was good to do whenever I took a break from my self studying. I tried to interact with other kids, but I was still too scared to interact with others. I’ve only gotten used to the nurse and doctor after being around them for so long. 

I still got nightmares too, not of just that incident, but of that night too. Often I’d wake up and cry when I realized my family wouldn’t be there to comfort me anymore. The nurse did sometimes, but it wasn’t the same. And the nights that I’d wake up alone, I’d cry and cry until I passed out. 

When I had recovered enough that I could leave, I refused. My brother was still in the hospital and I didn’t want to leave without him. Even if it meant that I’d never leave the hospital again, even if it was pointless for me to stay here. I just wanted my brother back. 

So they let me stay at the hospital. I had no other family to take care of me anyways. But I was only given until my 10th birthday, so if my brother didn’t wake up in a year, I would be forced to go to an orphanage. I probably wouldn’t ever see my brother again. 

During that year, I fell into a depression. I was self-loathing, I hated myself. Wondering why I was still alive while my parents were dead and my brother possibly joining them. It was horrible, I felt like hurting myself even though anything sharp had been removed long before I even felt this way. 

I still tried to keep up my usual routine of self studying and going outside. After a while, I was allowed to visit my brother in his room. The first time I saw him, I nearly broke down crying by his bedside. His wounds had healed, but he had scars on his body like mine and his eyes were closed. Like he was sleeping, only he would probably never wake up. 

A few days before my 10th birthday, I was finally given the news I was waiting for “You’re brother is awake.” The moment I heard that, I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed over to his room. I opened the door and it was true, my brother was awake and sitting up on his bed. I went to him and hugged him as tight as I could with my good arm, “Nii-san! You’re ok, you’re still alive!”


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, we were back home again. I missed it so much. But coming back home knowing that my parents wouldn’t be there anymore was heartbreaking. It was an adjustment I would have to get used to. At least I could stay with my brother, but it made me feel almost like a burden that now he had to take care of both of us himself. 

When my 10th birthday came around, my brother got me a small cake that we ate together. It was lonely with just us 2, but my brother did his best to keep me in high spirits. 

We both decided that we would stay at home, only going outside when necessary. My brother took classes online and when he finished, he got a good degree in computers that he used to get a job from home. We did have some inheritance from our parents, but it wasn’t enough to live long term from, so now my brother could take care of us without having to worry about money too much. 

My 14th birthday had now passed a few months ago. We’ve been doing fine. My brother has been helping me with my homeschooling and we had the place fixed up so it was bigger and had more things. I wouldn’t be able to bear the pain if we ever left the home I’ve know for my entire life. 

But my life was about to take another turn when one day I saw a small yellow man on the computer, calling for me and my brother. 

At first I screamed and almost broke the computer when I saw it. It looked like the green man that tried to kill me and I thought he was back, or that his friend came to finish the job. My brother taking a protective stance. 

“Relax, I do not wish to hurt you. Rather, I’ve come looking for your help.” I glared at the yellow man suspiciously. I didn’t trust him. I mean, what help could he possibly need from us? My brother was ready to turn him away when he said something that caught my attention.

“If you help me, I’ll help you get back at the one that hurt you.” 

The yellow man explained himself. He first explained that the incident I was in 10 years ago had a purpose. And that was to create him, the green man, and their friends as successors to humanity, that they were called ignis. They were based on me and the other kids that were kidnapped. But he also said that the mastermind behind that had died recently, but they will continue to honor his wishes. 

I hated the guy that tortured me as a child, leaving me with painful memories, nightmares and a paralyzed arm, so I was glad to hear that he was dead. But I hated the green man, that was the wind ignis, more than him. That thing came from me and yet it tried to kill me, it killed my parents, almost my brother too.

So by helping the light ignis, I would have a chance to get revenge against the wind ignis. A chance that I was happy to take.

My brother was concerned with my decision, but he understood. He felt almost as strongly as I did. We’d help the wind ignis as allies, and when the time came, we would strike. So we agreed to help in exchange that the light ignis didn’t tell the wind ignis our true identities, that I survived his murder attempt.

The light ignis then explained that we would be doing our work in this virtual reality place called Link Vrains, and that we would definitely have to duel. My brother immediately said that he would do all the dueling for us as I couldn’t duel. I refused to duel again after that incident. So with our agreements on our alliance, the light ignis said he would be waiting for us in Vrains and to come as soon as possible. Then he left the computer screen. 

I was still kind of scared of what we were getting involved in. I remember the news of how Link Vrains was almost destroyed by the group that kidnapped me. And what if the wind ignis finds out my identity? I’d be dead for sure. But my brother put a hand on my shoulder and I immediately relaxed. That’s right, I wasn’t going to do this alone.


	6. Chapter 6

We went into Link Vrains, and immediately I realized that my wounds were all gone. Like I was never injured in my life. No scars, and no paralyzed arm. I could feel my left arm again after so long! 

Me and my brother also looked different than what we did in the real world. In here, we had star patterns on our clothes and our hair looked different, with more yellow. Well since we’re helping the light ignis, we must look the part.

We were in a building, in a restricted area of the network where the light ignis was most likely waiting for us. Before we started walking in, my brother stopped me. “What’s wrong Nii-san?” 

“I don’t completely trust the light ignis still. And I want to do something important first before we meet him.” He put a hand on his head, and the other on mine. Then they started glowing. When he removed them, there were 2 glowing orbs in each hand and put them in hidden pockets that were on my clothes. I looked at him confused until he explained. “Just in case anything happens, I’ve given you copies of our memories. I just have a bad feeling.” 

Turns out my brother had the right idea, because the light ignis can manipulate memories. 

The light ignis was using my brother as a puppet. Wiping and putting different memories in his head. He said it was for his plans, and that I didn’t have to worry about the same thing happening to me because I wasn’t going to duel. I wanted to argue against using my brother like a tool, but I had to allow it. Everything was for a greater cause, and some sacrifices had to be made. At least he still had memories of us being brothers.

The first mission was to take the consciousness data of Kusanagi Jin, because the light ignis was his partner. He warned that when we did, we had to bring it back to him no matter what. And he said that if we did he would “give back our memories.” 

So we did, well my brother did. He went through a TV and forcefully did it in front of Jin’s older brother. I knew it was for the mission, but I felt sympathy for them, they were just like us. 

As we’re on our hover boards heading back to the restricted area, sure enough, someone is coming after us. And not just anyone, it was the savior of Link Vrains, Playmaker. 

Just like Jin, Playmaker, was also a victim of the incident. Again I felt hurt, I didn’t wish to involve any of the other victims in what we were doing, yet 2 of them already are. 

Playmaker challenged my brother to a duel for what we stole. I just stayed on the side away and tried my best to watch. It was a tough duel, Link spells and the surprise of a Ritual, but in the end my brother lost the duel. Playmaker coming towards us to get back the conscious data. But thanks to me, we managed to lose him and escape back to the headquarters. 

My brother gave the light ignis the conscious data and then asked for our memories back. He refused, saying he didn’t know what he was talking about, and put my brother unconscious. He said that he needed to put in new memories, I looked at my brother in worry.

For the next plan, we were to wait at this area in the clouds for another duel with Playmaker. Something about learning his fighting spirit. Seemed the light ignis is set on my brother and Playmaker dueling and learning from them. My brother had new memories implanted, I didn’t know what they were, but I was starting to feel excited for the next duel. 

I wasn’t sure how long we were waiting there. Hours? Days? But Playmaker did finally show up and he and my brother started their 2nd duel. 

I was laying down on the statue that we were on getting comfortable and watching intently. It was actually exciting to see what twists would happen. The new memories not only threw Playmaker off, but me too. So apparently my brother was the real Playmaker and the one he was fighting was a fake “backup.” That this happened because of a swap between them during the incident me and Playmaker were involved in. 

That made me kind of worried. It sounded something that probably could’ve happened. I still felt like there were things I didn’t know about that incident. But I reminded myself that those were fake memories, so it probably wasn’t true. 

Playmaker didn’t let that stop him, and instead dropped something shocking. To prove which of them was real, he asked my brother who kidnapped them. And he said it was Dr Kogami, I couldn’t really remember myself who did it, but I’ve always accepted that the guy who tortured me was also the guy that kidnapped me. 

But apparently all this time I was wrong, it was apparently his son that kidnapped us. And not just kidnapped us, he also set us free. Then Playmaker listed something in 3s and I realized that the voice I had heard was actually a person. A person that was now Playmaker‘s strength.

This was so much to take in. Luckily the duel ended, unfortunately with my brother losing again. But I was glad we could leave, the place was starting to come down and Playmaker left. 

That duel had left so much for me to process. I learned some new things about that incident.

The light ignis said that he was finally making his move. With the wind ignis as his ally, he told us to wait until we made our appearance as they went on ahead.

So we waited, we were in a room with monitors so that we could see what was happening. First the dark ignis showed up, the three of them were talking. Then Playmaker showed up looking for his partner, then those two got captured. 

Before anything bad could happen to them, a bright light was sent down from the sky. It was Revolver, and he came with his knights to fight and destroy the ignis. Playmaker trying to convince both sides to not fight, that humans and ignis could coexist together. But neither side was backing down. And to my surprise, Revolver was dueling my ignis, Windy, as the dark ignis, Ai, kept calling him. 

I was ready to leave the room, that duel with the wind ignis was supposed to be mine. I should be the one to take him out, but my brother stopped me, telling me we had to wait. 

Apparently, my ignis was supposed to be bad at dueling, but he was pretty good. Probably way better than me. As the duel continued, Revolver said some information that shocked me. He was telling Playmaker the story about what happened to me, that my ignis had tried to kill me. How that was one of his reasons that he and the knights need to eliminate the ignis. 

That made me so scared for a minute and freeze up. He only said how I was involved in a reckless car accident, but not how I was supposed to be dead. Him and the knights all know the identities of everyone involved in the incident. Which meant he must somehow know that me and my brother survived that “accident.” 

I let out a sigh of relief. Revolver may know the truth, but the wind ignis doesn’t seem like he does. He probably thinks I’m either dead or incapacitated, not here as one of his “allies.” But him saying that he caused that accident was because he didn’t need me and didn’t want to be bound to me like the way the dark ignis was with Playmaker made my blood boil. 

I hate that ignis, I hate that it came from me, I hate that just because he “didn’t need me” he tried to kill me. He killed my parents, almost me and my brother, and showed no remorse for his actions. That really pissed me off! 

In the end, Revolver won the duel. My ignis begging for the light ignis to help him, but he just stood there. The knights started to eliminate my ignis, black spikes pierced his body, and he was lifted high into the air. A loud scream echoed throughout the walls.

Conflicting feelings passed though my body, I was mad that the knights were trying to eliminate my ignis for me. It was like all my efforts to get to that moment were wasted. But I also felt just a little bad for him, it was a horrific sight to see him slowly dissolving away while begging for help. Then the dark ignis shouted at the light ignis to help, and he did. 

“Alright Haru, it’s time for us to leave.” My brother said. “Yes nii-sama” I responded as we teleported to where everyone was. 

When we arrived, I had a smile on my face. There were some more exchanges happening but I wasn’t really paying attention. Despite all the conflicting feelings I had felt. I couldn’t hold back the happiness I felt when I saw the wind ignis in such a pathetic state. 

My brother and Playmaker are about to duel again, and I’ll probably be watching again to see what else happens. Between that and what happened to my ignis, today was starting to feel like the happiest day of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at a multi part fanfic. I was thinking of making it all one chapter, but it was so long I thought it was best to break it up 
> 
> I got really into it as you can see, and until proven otherwise, I’m still standing with my theory that Haru is the last male lost child and not Bohman or now Blood Shepherd as many believe. 
> 
> Until next time


End file.
